Aprovechar
by Alice Phantomhive011
Summary: Al principio me daba curiosidad el porqué de tus actos… si… pensé tanto en eso… pero ahora ya no importa… porque aunque seas un demonio y no tengas sentimientos… se que igual lo disfrutas… porque no sólo es mi alma lo que deseabas…


**Notas:**la verdad que nunca se me ocurrió escribir otro fic... pero los reviews te hacen más feliz de lo que pensé... tal vez fueron pocos... pero gracias de todo corazón... admito que después de eso empecé a dejar reviews en todos los fics que me gustaban xD bue.. de cualquier manera... hice esta historia el año pasado... pero realmente no me gustaba como era... la historia original era completamente diferente y aburrida a mi parecer... este... ya no sé xD ustedes deciden... otra razón por la cual no lo subí antes es porque no se me ocurría un buen nombre... yo pienso que es muy importante el nombre en una historia... ya que tiene que ser interesante para que alguien quiera leerlo... (aunque de igual manera el nombre sigue sin convencerme -.-) sacando todo eso, esto _sería una secuela de Orgullo_... pero no es necesario leerlo para enteder este fic...

**Adv:** Yaoi - lemmon - SebasxCiel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aprovechar<strong>_

_Oscuridad… Eso fue lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos, la noche pasada estuvo bastante agitada ¿no? Lo que no entiendo es cómo haces para que nadie se dé cuenta… Estoy limpio… la cama está arreglada y mi cuerpo no tiene ninguna marca…_

_Aun puedo sentir tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo… Aún siento tu lengua saboreando mi pecho… Aún te siento dentro llenándome por completo… mi cuerpo parece inmaculado…_

_Me pregunto si Finny, Bard, y Mairin son sordos… no es como que haya estado callado… Mi garganta… la siento reseca… Supongo que ayer grité más de lo normal… Porque siempre son gritos… Que sólo son acallados con tus besos… ¡y Dios cómo besas!_

_Dios… ¿acaso puedo decir Dios? Eres un demonio… Un demonio que cada día me lleva al cielo ¿o es al infierno? Todo esto se siente muy bien como para ser malo… Tal vez lo normal es reaccionar así… ¿Pero es normal que un adulto se comporte así? Supongo que las leyes normales no se aplican contigo… No eres humano…_

_Miro mi ventana… Aún no vendrás, aún no es hora que llegues… El sol aún está oculto… así que todavía puedo pensar con tranquilidad… Recorro las sábanas con mis manos… Están limpias… Muchas veces traté de mantenerme despierto luego de nuestros encuentros, pero nunca puedo… El agotamiento que me provoca tu deseo es más de lo que puedo aguantar… Aún así aquí estoy despierto, y el sol por fin comienza a vislumbrarse…_

_Eres exacto, el sol apenas ha salido completamente y entras, no cierro mis ojos, sólo te miro, fingir dormir no sirve de nada, al menos no frente a ti_

- Buenos días, Bocchan, es hora de que se levante

_Te miro… No me muevo… sé que no me harás nada, es de mañana, nunca haces nada de día… Sólo… sólo no quiero sentir tus manos recorriéndome, tocándome, y despojándome de mis ropas, aunque sea por que debes hacerlo… no quiero…_

- Bocchan, el desayuno de hoy ya está listo – _dices con tu típica sonrisa, al ver que sigo sin moverme, agregas -_ ¿Le sucede algo, Bocchan?

_No contesto, te acercas lentamente a mí, pones tu mano sobre mi frente y acercas tu cabeza, y yo… no puedo... no puedo evitar perderme en tus ojos… tan rojos… tan hermosos… tan peligrosos…_

- Sebastián, ¿Qué haces? _– Hago un ademan con mi mano, alejando así la tuya de mi frente cortando el contacto visual, ya que no podía mirarte a los ojos… no podía… no con esa cercanía, que me hacia recordar demasiadas cosas que no quería._

- Sólo quería o comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, Bocchan _– mencionaste como si fuera algo obvio - _¿o acaso esperaba algo más? _– agregaste de forma seductora, y no pude evitar sonrojarme involuntariamente_ - ¿Está seguro que se encuentra bien, Bocchan? Le traje su té como de costumbre, pero parece algo cansado por lo que creo que será mejor que pruebe algo más fuerte considerando que hoy tiene muchas actividades…

_Te miré con incredulidad… ¿enserio dijiste eso?, ¿lucia cansado?, ¿yo? Me pregunto porque será…_

- Este es un nuevo producto, café, dicen que no hay que darle a los niños, pero Mairin me pidió que te lo diera ya que estos días luce agotado por las mañanas, creo que por primera vez no se equivocó del todo…

_Tarde un rato en entender lo que decía Sebastián, ¿realmente seguía hablando de mi cansancio físico como algo totalmente ajeno a él? Porque sí... es verdad… por las mañanas andaba algo decaído… cansado para ser exactos… ya que estos últimos tiempos no he estado durmiendo lo necesario… sigo sin decir nada, pero agarro con mis manos la taza que me pasas, lo pruebo…_

- Sebastián ¿qué es esto? Es asqueroso _– digo haciendo una mueca de asco._

- Es café con leche, bocchan, ¿acaso no estuvo escuchando lo que le dije?

- Pues por lo poco que escuché hace rato no mencionaste que el café venía con leche, saca esta cosa asquerosa de mi habitación y tráeme mi té _- dije disgustado._

- Creo que debería tomar el café le dará más energía – _refutaste sin dudar_ - sin contar que la leche es buena para su desarrollo, Bocchan.

- Sebastián… no me hagas repetir la orden anterior _– ¿era yo o lo último había sonado como una burla?_ – no lo tomaré.

_No dijiste nada, sólo me pasaste una taza con té, y me observaste en silencio, empecé a pasar aquel brebaje por mi garganta, no es que me disguste la leche… sólo que… desde que supe su otro significado… aparte que el chocolate se hace con leche… de cualquier manera, era el café lo que no me gusto…_

- Bocchan… creo que enserio debería tomar algo de leche _– volviste a insistir._

- Sebastián, si tanto te agrada la leche, porque no la tomas tú, luego de eso lo tomare yo _– dije completamente fastidiado_ - ahora ve a prepararme mi baño – _completé_ _desviando la mirada._

- Como usted desee, Bocchan…

_Tu voz sonó algo rara, por lo que me di la vuelta para ver lo que hacías, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver tu cara en frente a la mía, y sin más preámbulos me besaste… no pude evitar corresponder… admito que extrañaba el toque de tus labios… estúpido, ¿no? Considerando que sólo hace unas cuantas horas había estado en esta misma situación, sentí como una de tus manos agarraba mi nuca… pegándome más a ti… mordiste mi labio inferior... me dolió... abrí mi boca para quejarme, pero te separaste de mí y me miraste a los ojos… toda queja quedó en el olvido al ver tus ojos rojos… tan profundos… tan atrayentes… y llenos de deseo… _

_Te acercaste de nuevo... podía sentir tu respiración sobre mis labios… y no dejabas de mirarme… empezaste acariciar mis labios con tu lengua… primero mi labio superior y luego en inferior… pero no me besaste… sólo empezaste a bajar lentamente… besando y lamiendo todo lo que estaba a tu alcance… mi corazón latía desesperadamente, creo que te diste cuenta de ello cuando lamías mi cuello, ya que sonreíste y empezaste a quitarme la ropa… mordiste mi hombro... Estoy seguro que eso me dejará una marca… quise pararte… pero empezaste a lamer mi pezón izquierdo, a la par que tocabas el derecho…_

- Ah… Sebastián… - _los gemidos que había estado reprimiendo hasta ese entonces empezaron a salir…_

_Seguiste con tu trabajo… mientras uno era mordido, chupado y lamido sin piedad… el otro estaba siendo estrujado, apretado de igual manera… no sentí bajar tu otra mano…. Creo que sólo me di cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos cuando posaste tu mano sobre mi miembro… debíamos parar… esto no estaba bien… no de mañana…_

- Sebastián – _dije tratando de llamar tu atención_ – para… ah… no podemos… mmm… no de mañana… ah…

- Pero Bocchan… ¿luego de ver como estabas esta mañana? – _dijiste subiendo hacia mi cara - _ Es mi deber como mayordomo cumplir con sus órdenes, _-susurraste_ - aparte que fue usted el que me dio permiso de desayunar - _no pude evitar gemir al sentir tu lengua lamiendo mi oído luego de decir eso…_

- ¿Desayunar? _– no entendí del todo tus palabras… y considerando que tu empezaste abajar nuevamente, dirigiéndote hacia una zona muy sensible para mi, dudo que pueda llegar a entenderlas..._

_Cuando tu boca llego a la altura de mi miembro, me miraste de nuevo… no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver la situación en la que estábamos… de noche no importaba porque él no podía verme bien… o al menos eso es lo que yo me quería creer… pero de mañana… cerré los ojos para poder así salir de mi bochorno._

- Bocchan _– abrí mis ojos ante tu llamado- _no cierre los ojos… quiero que mire, Bocchan_ – dijiste apretando levemente la punta mi miembro con tus dedos - _quiero que vea, Bocchan – _diste un pequeño beso a mi miembro sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos _– no quiero que se pierda ni un detalle de cómo tomo mi leche – _y sonreíste._

_No pude evitar sonrojarme aún más de lo que ya estaba, así que te referías a esto… me había fastidiado tanto, que hablé sin pensar… ese maldito demonio, había estado jugando desde un principio conmigo…_

- ¡Sebastián_! – todo pensamiento quedó fuera de mi mente cuando sentí como me chupabas como si tu vida dependiera de ello, arriba, abajo, y lamida… arriba, abajo, mordisco y lamida, era un ritmo desquiciante _– Ah… Mmm… _- me sentía más cliente de lo normal, tal vez era por la luz, comúnmente… sólo sentía… pero verlo… eso lo hacía mucho más excitante_- Sebastian…

_Tú mano tampoco se quedaba quieta ya que con ella me acariciabas mí… ¿cómo se llamaba? Testículo… sí, creo que era así… de cualquier manera no importaba, lo único que importaba era que tratabas de quitarme el alma a través de mi pene… No podía aguantarlo… De un momento a otro estaba totalmente acostado en la cama dejándote hacer lo que quisieras… mis ojos estaban cerrados por el placer… y a mis gemidos poco les faltaba para que se conviertan en gritos, pero tú, paraste abruptamente._

- Bocchan... para ser sinceros, no tengo ningún problema con que empiece a gritar como de costumbre, pero creo que de seguir así puede quedar afónico...

- Sebastián, sólo cállate y continúa - _dije con toda la autoridad que pude reunir._

- Yes, my lord..

_Volví a mirarte a la par que reanudabas tu labor con renovada pasión, tenía mis manos sobre mi boca, tratando así de acallar mis gemidos… mantenerme calmado era algo imposible… no con esa imagen tuya que tenía enfrente… en algún momento dado dejé de taparme la boca y me dedique a morderme mis labios, mientras que mis dedos se enredaban en tus finos cabellos… todo con el fin de que el contacto entre tú y yo sea más cercano…_

- SebasTIAN…. Me vengo… - _dije para luego llenar completamente tu boca con mi esencia… como el experto que eres lo tragaste sin problemas... te levantaste… agarraste mi mentón… y me besaste… haciendo así que pruebe mi sabor… me costó tragar… pero tú no terminaste el beso… no hasta que me quedé sin aire… jadeé… sentía mi cuerpo temblar…_

- Bocchan…- _abrí los ojos… te vi encima de mí… con tus brazos y piernas a mis costados… estabas desnudo… no me había dado cuenta que te despojaste de tus ropas…_ - No se imagina lo adorable luce luego del orgasmo _– susurraste en mi oído –_ pero sabe algo, Bocchan _– una de tus manos se coló en mi espalda_ – aún tengo sed… - _y me besaste _

_Tu mano empezó a levantarme hasta quedar sentado encima de ti….Tu lengua acarició mi labio inferior… y luego se abrió paso hacia mi boca… pero eso no fue lo único que sentí dentro mío… tus dedos empezaron a moverse... eran dos… gemí inconforme en el beso, pero con tu mano libre agarraste mi nuca evitando así que me aleje… sorprendentemente, la molestia no duró mucho…_

- Sebastián…

_Gemí suavemente al sentir como un tercer dedo se introducía en mí, y esta vez yo te besé… rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos… y te abracé con fuerza para que no te alejes… sólo sonreíste durante el beso… y con una de tus mano empezaste a masturbarme… tuve que cortar el beso… ya que sólo podía jadear y gemir incontrolablemente en tu boca…_

- Bocchan… _- susurraste en mi oído_ - ¿qué pretende gimiendo de esa manera? –_ temblé al sentir como mordisqueabas mi oreja _- ¿excitarme más? _– tuve que morder tu hombre para dejar de gemir, sobre todo porque empezaste a lamer mi oreja…_ - Mmmm… debería saber que lo está logrando, Bocchan… - _ tu lengua seguía lamiéndome, prácticamente estabas violando mi oído…_ - Bocchan… levante un poco la cadera…

_Me penetraste con fuerza… y de una sola estocada pude sentirte completamente dentro mío… para acallar mis quejidos de inconformidad me besaste… fue un beso largo… en el que te dedicaste a recorrer hasta el último resquicio de mi boca…. Como si fuera que ya no la conocieras de memoria… luego te entretuviste con mi lengua… jugabas con ella… tan concentrado estaba en aquel beso, que no me di cuenta que me habías recostado en la cama hasta que sentí la sábana en mi espalda… me soltaste… me miraste a los ojos… y empezaste a moverte… con lentitud… pero con mucha fuerza…_

-Ah... Sebastián…

_Sonreíste… y empezaste a moverte más rápido… por lo que solo pude gemir con más fuerza… hubo un tiempo en que me molestaba esto… si… lo odiaba… estar debajo de tuyo, gimiendo… que me veas en este estado tan vergonzoso… me pregunto cuantas fueron las veces en las que me acorralaste y me encendiste… perdí la cuenta luego del paso de los meses… ahora sólo pienso que de haber sido un poco menos orgulloso no me hubiera quedado en el límite tantas veces…_

- Te tardas ahh… demasiado mmm… Sebastián…

_Te acercaste a mi oreja y susurraste: " Yes, my lord"…. Paraste… saliste… y me diste la vuelta… poniéndome de cuatro… entraste con rapidez… y empezaste a embestirme con más rapidez… una de tus manos empezó a masturbarme… la otra atacaba mi pezón nuevamente… yo sólo empecé a gritar… no aguantaría mucho así…_

- Bocchan… es tan estrecho como siempre… _- jadeaste en mi oído _

_No podía responder… no podía escuchar nada… sólo sentir… sentir como tu boca lamia, mordía y besaba mi espalda… sentir como tus manos me tocaban, me apretaban y me estrujaban… sentir como una y otra vez entrabas dentro mío… era desquiciante…_

_Con un grito sonoro caí rendido… tu terminaste casi al mismo tiempo… me diste la vuelta para verme… tu mano estaba completamente empapada con mi semen… y para mi sorpresa empezaste a lamerlo… sin despegar tus ojos de los mios… lentamente empezaste por el meñique y fuiste así hasta el pulgar… luego la palma… cerré los ojos… de seguir así me excitaría de nuevo…_

- Bocchan… gracias por la leche… ahora si me disculpa, iré a prepara su ducha…

_Abrí los ojos y te vi dirigiéndote hacia el baño… no dije nada… no había nada que decir… me sentía algo cansado… pero tenía actividades este día, así que me aguantaría hasta la noche… noche en la que sí dormiría, sin importar lo que quisiere hacer Sebastián… estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que te habías subido de nuevo encima de mí, hasta que empecé a sentir como me lamias delicadamente mi pecho..._

- Sebastián ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? – _pregunté sorprendido._  
>- Si tina ya está lista, Bocchan, pero… verlo en este estado me hace pensar que es mejor un baño como el de los gatos…<br>- ¿Los gatos?- _dije confuso_  
>- Bocchan… ¿nunca vio como se baña un gato?- <em>añadiste con burla<em>  
>- Sebastián, sabes bien que odio a los gatos, así que mejor deja los juegos que quiero ducharme – <em>dije molesto.<em>

- Pues entonces… tendrá una ducha como los gatos – _fue lo último que dijiste antes empezar a lamer mi cuello… y el resto de mi cuerpo…_

_Al principio me daba curiosidad el porqué de tus actos… si… pensé tanto en eso… pero ahora ya no importa… porque aunque seas un demonio y no tengas sentimientos… se que igual lo disfrutas… porque no sólo es mi alma lo que deseabas… sino también mi cuerpo… y considerando que en algún momento lo tomarás… mejor aprovechar ahora, antes de que sea tarde… _

* * *

><p>bue...<p>

eso es todo xD


End file.
